Unexpected Match
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: No one expected a friendship to develop between Amy and Shane... least of all them.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was stretched out on the back seat of Shane's car, pale and trembling as the group raced down the highway away from their mountain top camp. The sun had risen a couple of hours before, while the others were burying the bodies of their friends and burning the bodies of the walkers that had attacked them. As soon as they had finished that, the group had made the decision to go to the CDC to see if they could find any answers about what was going on.

Shane sighed as he glanced over his shoulder at Amy. He had found her surrounded by walkers during the attack. She had been doing the best she could, but he knew she would have been one of the ones they had buried that morning if he hadn't have found her. Instead, he had fought his way through the walkers that had been surrounding her and scooped her into his arms. He had carried her to his car and laid her across the back seat, locking her inside. When he had brought a blanket to her after the attack, she had looked just like she did now.

Shane frowned when the line of vehicles slowed down and pulled to a stop along the side of the highway. "What's going on?" he asked Daryl as they both got out of their vehicles.

Daryl shrugged, pointing toward the RV.

Shane frowned again when he realized what was going on. It was time to say good-bye to Jim. He grumbled under his breath as he slid back behind the wheel of his car when they were finished. He glanced in his rear view mirror again. "Ya gonna be okay, Blondie," he whispered. "I promise."

Amy pulled the blanket tighter around herself, watching Shane as he drove. She knew that she'd be dead if he hadn't found her when he had. She felt helpless. Worse, she felt useless. What could she contribute to their group if she couldn't even defend herself against a few walkers? She did her best to fight back her tears as she lay there berating herself.

Shane parked his car with the others and got Amy out of the back. He cradled her onto one arm and kept a grip on his gun with his free hand as the group fought their way through a group of walkers that were outside the CDC. He shifted her gently as Rick talked to the man over the loud speaker.

"Amy, can you hear me?" Andrea brushed some hair away from her little sister's face. She looked up at Shane. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Why is she like this?" She started punching any part of Shane that she could reach.

"Andrea!" Glenn shouted. He hurried over and grabbed her arms from behind. "Stop it!"

Before anyone could say or do anything else, the garage-like door opened up to admit them inside. "Is she bit?" Dr. Edwin Jenner demanded, coming over to stand in front of Shane.

Shane shook his head. "We buried all of the ones that fell during the attack. She's in shock. She was surrounded when I found her."

Dr. Jenner nodded. "I'll show you where you can lay her down, but then every one of you are going to have to go through a series of tests."

Shane grumbled under his breath but followed the man down the hallway and into a room. He nodded his thanks to Dr. Jenner as the man left to start the tests on the others. After Dr. Jenner was gone, Shane laid Amy down on the bed. He took off her shoes and pulled the covers up, tucking them in around her.

Amy didn't move as Shane tucked her into bed. She continued to blame herself for being unprepared for everything that had happened to them so far. She stayed quiet, even as Shane headed for the door.

"Get some sleep, Blondie," Shane whispered as he stopped by the door to look back at her. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, and he wasn't sure if he liked feeling whatever it was. He took a deep breath. "I'll be back at check on ya after that scientist guy finishes poking' around on me."

After Dr. Jenner had finished running his tests on everyone, including Amy, he and the main CDC computer, known as Vi, explained everything that they knew about the virus and how it happened. Once that was done, he showed each of them to the rooms that they would be staying in and then provided a feast for them to eat.

Shane did his best to smile and act like everything was normal the entire time that they were eating, but he couldn't get his mind off of Amy. When everyone started going off in their own separate ways, he got a new plate and piled it up with food for Amy. He was determined to pull her out of whatever funk that she was in.

Andrea opened Amy's door when she heard someone on the other side, knowing that it was Shane. She smirked when she saw the plate of food that he was carrying. "Nice try, Shane, but I've got things well under control." Before he could say a word, she shut the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane stood there in shock, barely managing to keep himself from slamming the plate of food against the door. Instead, he forced himself to walk calmly back into the dining hall. He set the plate of food in the refrigerator as his eyes fell on the bottles of alcohol they had all been drinking from earlier. He grabbed a full one of rum and walked down to the media room that Dr. Jenner had showed them when he was giving them a brief tour of the place. He dropped onto one of the couches, opening the bottle and tilting it up, drinking almost a third of it before he let it rest beside him.

Lori stepped out of the bathroom wearing a thin robe and a towel around her hair. She sighed when she saw that Rick wasn't in their room, knowing that it shouldn't surprise her. Without bothering to put anything else on, she headed down the hall to the media room. She was hoping that a book would help her mind calm down enough to be able to get some real sleep for a change.

Shane fell over on the couch, half the bottle of rum already gone. He was doing his best to make himself pass out. He was confused by the things he was feeling, and he just wanted it all to stop. Everything that had happened the last couple of days was just all too much for him. He couldn't deal with it. Andrea slamming Amy's door in his face had been the last straw.

Lori headed directly for the first bookcase that she saw and began looking through the books without paying attention to anything else in the room. She muttered to herself under her breath, angry and upset that she was always second place in her husband's eyes. That fact was one of the reasons that it had been so easy for her to fall for Shane's lies and to start a relationship with him when they believed Rick had died.

Shane sat back up as he started hearing noises as if someone else was in the room with him. He put the bottle back to his lips, smirking as he spotted Lori. He took a long drink from the bottle, almost finishing it as he stood to his feet. He stumbled as he headed directly for her, pressing himself against her back as he pushed her into the bookcase. "Why aren't ya in ya room?" he asked, his words slurred from the alcohol.

Lori tried pushing back against him to knock him away from her. "I came to get a book to read while I wait for Rick to come to bed. Leave me alone, Shane."

Shane pressed himself harder against her, reaching around and slipping one hand into her robe. He moaned as his hand wrapped around her breast. "I know ya still want me, Lori. I can see it…" He leaned over and nuzzled the side of her neck.

IN AMY'S ROOM

"Who was that?" Amy asked, groggy. She started to sit up, putting a hand to her head as the room began to spin. She was having trouble remembering everything that had happened.

"Don't worry about it," Andrea answered. "You just need to rest. Here," She picked up the bottle of water from the bed side table and supported her little sister as she put the bottle to her lips. "Drink some of this water. It'll help."

Amy coughed a little as she took a couple of drinks from the bottle before pushing it away. "How did I get in here, Andrea? And what happened to Shane? Where is he?"

Andrea growled under her breath. "Shane's fine, Amy. He went off to do whatever it is that he does. Don't worry about him."

Amy stared at her older sister. "He saved my life, Andrea. I remember that much. I want to see him!"

Andrea shook her head. "You don't need to get mixed up with someone like Shane Walsh, Amy. Listen to me. I had to learn a lot of lessons the hard way. I don't want you to have to go through the same things that I did."

"He's not as bad as you think he is, Andrea," Amy countered. "If he was, he wouldn't have saved me up on the mountain like he did."

Andrea looked into her sister's eyes. "He saved you to set you up, Amy. All he wants from you is a piece of ass. Once you give it to him, he's going to be gone and leave you broken-hearted. I don't want that for you."

Amy pushed Andrea away. "It's my life, Andrea… my choices. I decide what the best and worst things are for me, not you." She stood up on shaky legs and headed for the door. "I'm going to go find Shane, and there's nothing you can do about it. Go back to your own room and worry about yourself for a change."


	3. Chapter 3

Lori smirked to herself as she heard someone coming. She began fighting Shane harder, even though she really did want him to take her. She missed being in his arms. "Let go of me, Shane!" She looked over his shoulder and saw Amy open the door. "Help me!" she cried out.

Amy's eyes widened as she walked in and saw Lori and Shane together. "Shane?" she asked, not moving toward them. "What's going on?"

"He's attacking me!" Lori called out in exasperation. "Get him off of me!"

Shane let go of Lori as soon as he heard Amy's voice, turning toward her and forgetting that Lori was even in the room. "Amy..." He moved quickly to her side, wrapping his arms around her and leading her over to one of the couches. "You shouldn't be out of bed. What are you doing?"

Lori's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe how easily Shane had dismissed her, especially for a younger woman. "Shane? What the HELL do you think you're doing?"

Shane didn't seem to hear Lori as he looked in Amy's eyes, gently pushing some hair back from her face.

Amy smiled up at Shane. "I feel a lot better," she promised him. "What were you doing with Lori?"

"He was trying to rape me," Lori answered. "I'm not letting him get away with it. I'm going to find Rick."

"Who?" Shane asked, causing Lori to scream and storm out of the room.

Amy laughed. "Good answer, Shane." She pushed lightly against his chest. "You stink like alcohol." She made a face. "Go take a shower."

"Come with me," Shane responded, grinning at her.

Amy grinned. "You like living dangerously, don't you. If Andrea heard you even say that, she'd kill you."

Shane looked around. "Your big sister isn't here," he pointed out. "What do YOU want?"

Amy contemplated him for several long moments before she finally responded. "I want you," she stated decisively.

Shane smirked. "Then what's stopping you?" He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear, teasing her. "Are you scared of your big sister?"

"Hell no," Amy snapped, pushing him back again. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Come on." She held her hands out for him to take. "You really need a shower, and I think you might be too drunk to be able to take one by yourself."

Shane quickly took Amy's hands and allowed her to pull him out the door and down the hall, pointing out which room was his. As soon as she had opened the door and pulled him inside, he kicked the door shut and started taking off his clothes.

Amy's eyes widened. "Whoa, boy," she commented. "Slow down. We're not even in the bathroom yet."

Shane laughed. "Figured I'd get a head start."

Amy rolled her eyes, leading him over to the bed and pushing him onto it. "Stay," she ordered. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go start the water and make sure they've got good soap and stuff here."

Shane finished removing his clothes while he waited for Amy to come back, his head swimming from all the alcohol he had consumed. He glanced up to find her standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him. "Your turn," he insisted as he got up and stumbled toward her. He pushed her back into the bathroom and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up.

Amy did her best not to moan as she raised her arms over her head so that Shane could remove her shirt. She pushed him into the shower, under the spray of water, before she removed the rest of her clothes and joined him. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to lather his hair, using her fingernails to scrub his scalp.

Shane tried to turn around so that he could see Amy, but she kept him facing the wall as she shampooed his hair. He growled lightly, reaching back to rub his hands up her bare sides. "I wanna feel you..." he insisted.

Amy shook her head, moving him so that she could rinse his hair. "Maybe another time," she responded. "When you're sober. Now be good so I can wash you." She grabs the washcloth and soap and begins to lather him up.

"Tease..." Shane said, looking down at her as she turns him to wash the front half of his body. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands along her back.

Amy briefly closed her eyes, almost giving in and letting him have his way with her before reminding herself that he was drunk. She didn't want the first time she made love to be with a man who was too drunk to keep his hands off of anyone.

IN ANDREA'S ROOM

Andrea sighed as she walked over to the door, growling at whoever was pounding on it. "Give someone time to get up!" she called through the door just before opening it. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Lori standing on the other side. "What do you want, Lori?"

Lori pushed her way into Andrea's room and began to pace. Her hair was disheveled, and her robe was twisted. She wrung her fingers together and mumbled to herself before finally talking. "It's Shane, Andrea. He... He... attacked me... tried to rape me."

"Why aren't you going to Rick about this instead of me?" Andrea asked.

"He stopped attacking me when Amy came in," Lori explained. "He left with her."

Andrea's eyes widened. "You let him take my little sister away, and you've taken this long to tell me?!" Andrea screamed at Lori. "I should kick your ass!" She shoved Lori back and took off toward Amy's room. Not finding them in there, she headed for Shane's room.


End file.
